Neologism
A neologism ( ; from the Greek νέο-, néo-'', "new", and λόγος, ''lógos, "speech", "utterance") is a newly coined term, word or phrase, that may be in the process of entering common use, but has not yet been accepted into mainstream language. Neologisms are often directly attributable to a specific person, publication, period, or event. Neolexia (Greek: a "new word", or the act of creating a new word) is a fully equivalent term. The term neologism is first attested in English in 1772, borrowed from French néologisme (1734).Oxford English Dictionary, draft revision Dec. 2009, [http://dictionary.oed.com/cgi/entry/00322941 s.v.] In psychiatry, the term neologism is used to describe the use of words that have meaning only to the person who uses them, independent of their common meaning.G E Berrios (2009) Neologisms. History of Psychiatry 20: 480-496 This is considered normal in children, but a symptom of thought disorder (indicative of a psychotic mental illness, such as schizophrenia) in adults.P. J. McKenna, Schizophrenia and Related Syndromes. Page 363. People with autism also may create neologisms.Neologisms and idiosyncratic language in autistic speakers. J Autism Dev Disord. 1991 Jun;21(2):109-30. Additionally, use of neologisms may be related to aphasia acquired after brain damage resulting from a stroke or head injury.B Butterworth, Hesitation and the production of verbal paraphasias and neologisms in jargon aphasia. Brain Lang, 1979 In theology, a neologism is a relatively new doctrine (for example, Transcendentalism). In this sense, a neologist is one who proposes either a new doctrine or a new interpretation of source material such as religious texts.Wood, J., "The Nuttall Encyclopædia: Being a Concise and Comprehensive Dictionary of General Knowledge" (1907), http://www.fromoldbooks.org/Wood-NuttallEncyclopaedia/n/neology.html Background have been battling invasion since 1492.]] Neologisms are often created by combining existing words (see compound noun and adjective) or by giving words new and unique suffixes or prefixes. Portmanteaux are combined words that are sometimes used commonly. "Brunch" is an example of a portmanteau word (breakfast + lunch). Lewis Carroll's "snark" (snake + shark) is also a portmanteau. Neologisms also can be created through abbreviation or acronym, by intentionally rhyming with existing words or simply through playing with sounds. Neologisms can become popular through memetics, by way of mass media, the Internet, and word of mouth, including academic discourse in many fields renowned for their use of distinctive jargon, and often become accepted parts of the language. Other times, however, they disappear from common use just as readily as they appeared. Whether a neologism continues as part of the language depends on many factors, probably the most important of which is acceptance by the public. It is unusual, however, for a word to enter common use if it does not resemble another word or words in an identifiable way. When a word or phrase is no longer "new", it is no longer a neologism. Neologisms may take decades to become "old", however. Opinions differ on exactly how old a word must be to cease being considered a neologism. Sources Popular examples of neologism can be found in science, fiction, branding, literature, linguistic and popular culture. Examples include laser (1960) from 'L'ight 'A'mplification by 'S'timulated 'E'mission of 'R'adiation, robotics (1941), and agitprop (1930). Literature Many neologisms have come from popular literature and tend to appear in different forms. Most commonly, they are simply taken from a word used in the narrative of a book; a few representative examples are: "grok" (to achieve complete intuitive understanding), from Stranger in a Strange Land by Robert A. Heinlein; "McJob", from Generation X: Tales for an Accelerated Culture by Douglas Coupland; "cyberspace", from Neuromancer by William Gibson; "nymphet" from Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov. Sometimes the title of a book becomes the neologism, for instance, Catch-22 (from the title of Joseph Heller's novel). Alternatively, the author's name may become the neologism, although the term is sometimes based on only one work of that author. This includes such words as "Orwellian" (from George Orwell, referring to his novel Nineteen Eighty-Four) and "Ballardesque" or "Ballardian" (from J.G. Ballard, author of Crash). The word "sadistic" is derived from the cruel sexual practices Marquis de Sade described in his novels. Kurt Vonnegut's Cat's Cradle was the container of the Bokononism family of nonce words. Another category is words derived from famous characters in literature, such as quixotic (referring to the titular character in Don Quixote de la Mancha by Cervantes), a scrooge (from the main character in Dickens's A Christmas Carol), or a pollyanna (from Eleanor H. Porter's book of the same name). James Joyce's Finnegans Wake, composed in a uniquely complex linguistic style, coined the words monomyth and quark. Lewis Carroll has been called "the king of neologistic poems" because of his poem, "Jabberwocky", which incorporated dozens of invented words. The early modern English prose writings of Sir Thomas Browne are the source of many neologisms as recorded by the Oxford English Dictionary. The children's book Frindle by Andrew Clements is a story about neologism. See also * Aureation * Retronym * Syllabic abbreviations * Word formation Notes References * Alego, John. Fifty Years among the New Words: A Dictionary of Neologisms, 1941-1991. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1991. ISBN 0-521-41377-X. * Alego, John, et al. "Neology Forum." Dictionaries: Journal of the Dictionary Society of North America 16 (1995): 1-108. * Fontaine, M. Funny Words in Plautine Comedy. Oxford: Oxford University Press, 2010. Books.Google.com * Fowler, H.W., "The King's English", Chapter I. Vocabulary, Neologism, 2nd ed. 1908. * Wood, J., "The Nuttall Encyclopædia: Being a Concise and Comprehensive Dictionary of General Knowledge" (1907), http://www.fromoldbooks.org/Wood-NuttallEncyclopaedia/n/neology.html External links ;General information * Root knowledge : The need for neologisms * Neologism History & Evaluation * International Dictionary of Literary Terms : Neologisms * The Urban Dictionary * Langmaker.com, a regularly updated directory of over 1,100 invented languages and neographies. ;Indices * Neologisms in Journalistic Text * Internet Neologisms * Rice University Neologisms Database * Neologisms from the Internet - with Esther Dyson, Jimmy Wales and more... ;Foreign languages * German neologism dictionary. Invites users to coin their own new words. * Category:Lexicology Category:Terminology Category:Words coined in the 19th century